


Silver Moonbeams and Golden Tears

by Starboy_Leo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bill is an asshole, Deity Bill, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, archeologist dipper, bill learns to say sorry, dipper is in his 20's, more tags as it goes, no beta we die like men, slowburn, small chapters but I try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboy_Leo/pseuds/Starboy_Leo
Summary: On an expedition to find a rumored ancient civilization, Dipper finds more than he could of thought. Waking a banished Bill from thousands of years of slumber, Dipper becomes the chosen one. Chosen one of what exactly, he isn't sure, but now he has an ancient deity following him everywhere he goes. Trying to hide his identity would be hard, and falling in love far too easy. But awakening Bill not only brought him back, but also those who are out to seek revenge.//Will be fixed
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Intro: Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh hi, first actual fanfic I'm posting, hopefully I don't loose all motivation lmao. Please enjoy, and comment what you think! I love getting feedback on my stories. While I can't say the chapters will ever be super long, I'll try my best to update regularly, With that, enjoy the first chapter of whatver the hell this fic is going to be.

_White lights flashed before his eyes, their ethereal glow blinding him, searing their greatness into the black sin surrounding his heart. Not even closed eyes would shield him from them, nor would the chains holding him in place allow him to look away. Their mouths moved, but he heard no words, the ringing in his ears from the pain drowning their judgment out, neither for the worst or the better. When a cold hand touched his bloodied face, all he could do was accept the searing pain it brought, only when he saw the tool in their other hand did he attempt to move. His chains simply tightened around him and as he felt the gaze of his brothers and sisters he screamed out. As his scream went from that of rage to agony, darkness flooded his vision, bringing both relief and great sadness._

Pain pulled Dipper from his sleep. He jolted upward, clutching his face as tears fell from his eyes. His breath was ragged, the only thing he could hear over the ringing in his ears. As he tenderly opened his eyes, his hands gave away no sign of injury as he pulled them away. If this had been new to him, he would have expected to see blood, but now he’d be more surprised if that were actually the case. He winced as he stood up, the pain turning into a throbbing headache at the sudden movement. The scream still echoed in his mind, and he scrambled to get to his desk before he forgot, but by the time he had the lamp on ,the nightmare was dragged away from his thoughts. The throbbing in his head became the only sign of what he dreamed had ever happened, and he let out a string of curses, slamming a hand against the thin wood of his desk. 

This was the third night the past week this ‘nightmare’ had haunted his dreams, dwindling down his already sparse window of sleep. He knew it was too real to be something from his mind, too vivid, but all he had left from it was a headache and an unsettling feeling in the back of his mind. His hand quickly found it's place in his hair, running through the course auburn locks, and he felt himself start to relax. A quick glance at the portable clock made him sigh, it’s glowing green numbers read 0234, less than two hours of sleep and less than that until he was supposed to be up for the expedition. His mess of a desk stole his gaze, and he scanned across the piles of papers, unknowingly looking for a select few. 

The laminated papers quickly caught Dipper’s eye, and he pulled the paperclipped bunch from a stack of articles, thumbing off the clip and he brought them under the warm yellow light of his lamp. The 20 pictures showed enlarged versions of the pages from an ancient scripture, something that’d be better to have on hand but no amount of money would way the institute to give it up. Across the lamination were English words in bold red letters, but less than a paragraph of the text was translated; the language it was written in was not close to any new or old tongue. He had stared at the pictures for hours, trying to grasp any meaning behind them, but all it had given were two clues, Moon and Sky Mountain. If the scripture hadn’t been found near the Eastern part of the Himalayas, it would have been a loss cause. 

The Moon was the clue he couldn’t figure out yet, but was relying on a gut feeling and fleeting hope the sketch of the moon cycle in the text with the full moon in yellow was a sign. He had sounded crazy explaining that the team with him needed to reach the base of the mountain range on the full moon, and he hoped he wasn’t just that. A glance from the pictures to the window in his tent showed him a sliver of the moon, and he sent out a silent plea to it’s ethereal glow. No answer was received, and Dipper realized how crazy he seemed to actually be expecting a reply from the moon. He had always loved the night, but it was a one sided affection, and now he only wished he could escape from it’s cold embrace to the lull of sleep. His thoughts were getting away from him, as they tended to do, and he closed his eyes, drawing them all back together. 

Sleep. The Expedition. 

He opened his eyes and they landed on the clock, 0315. The hours had gone by in what seemed like a heartbeat, as insomnia always made it feel. He needed to at least get some rest, his career was balancing on this possible discovery. With it he would finally receive acknowledgement from his Uncle, and cause an uproar in the scientific community. He gently put the pictures in the clip and turned off the lamp, letting himself be encompassed in dim light once again. He only sat there for a moment more as his eyes adjusted before getting up to try and sleep again. By now his bed had lost all warmth, and was as unwelcoming as ever, but he covered his body in the rough blankets anyways. 

He stared at the ceiling of the tent, shutting down his thoughts to silence his mind. His heartbeat slowly echoed in his ears, and his breathing was the only noise he could hear. After nearly five minutes of his inane process of shutting his brain down, he turned over to his side, and the moon light shined right into his eyes. Instead of it being a hindrance, Dipper found the soft glow comforting, and under its light he was pulled into sleep.

The nightmares didn’t come back this time, but silent tears still fell from his eyes, shining not silver but gold in the light of the moon.


	2. Golden Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I totally just binge wrote this in one sitting and as I tagged, no beta bc we die like men, so I hope it's good and not just word vomit

The ever growing background noise woke Dipper from his sleep, his eyes slowly opening and looking over at the clock. 0545, his team must have let him sleep in since he was normally the first one awake. He got out of bed, threw on his cleanest pair of clothes and boots and left his tent with a yawn. The sun was only beginning to shine on the camp, but the temperature was already nearing the 70’s. The noise of conversation was coming from the dining area, and Dipper picked to do the opposite first. Their base camp was organized and small, but spaced out enough he could get by doing a majority of his morning routine before encountering another human being. 

It was only after he finished getting ready and had grabbed the rest of his gear, a travel pack, hat and glasses, had he run into one of his team members. They only exchanged a quick “good morning” with each other, the ones on the team under him in ranking very rarely made conversation. Nor did any of the 6 members except one. Money is what had convinced them all to come, and he had no interest in those who didn’t even believe what they were searching for was real. Thankfully only one person remained at the dining area, and was one of the only people here who didn’t avoid him; rather they stuck to him like glue, much to his displeasure on many occasions. They had come along claiming to have to watch this failure go down live, but was one of the few people in his life who had supported him doing this.

“ Surprised to see you be the last person ready Dip,” Wendy called out, waving him over like he wasn’t the only person in the close vicinity. He rolled his eyes as he walked closer, grabbing an apple and one of the grossly flavoured, and always warm, protein drinks.

“And I’m surprised that you’re actually awake on time, what’s the special occasion?” He retorted before taking a bite of the apple, a small smirk on his face. He had met Wendy when he was still in college through his Uncles introduction, and she had quickly barged her way into his life. While she was a massive jokester, and always seemed to be slacking off, she was one the best photographers in her field and had traveled the world by her late 20’s. 

“Today should be the big day of course, I would never wake up late on such a momentous occasion. I need the catch it all on camera, the glory or the pain, the look that’ll be on your face. But being the first to capture images of an ancient civilization will be cool too.” He shook his head, finishing off his mouthful of apple and warm shake, a terrible combination, before replying.

“I take that as you believe we’ll find it, which we will, but it may not be today. Which is why I hope you plan on bringing more than that with you,” he motioned towards her camera bag and small travel bag. “We're not coming back to base camp tonight, we’ll camp wherever we are when dark hits.” The look on her face was priceless, and he laughed lightly.

“Maybe if you didn’t sleep in you would have heard me telling everyone yesterday morning.” He grinned at her, resulting in his apple core being thrown at him as she walked to her tent to hopefully grab her travel gear. He picked up the apple core from the ground, unfazed by the combination of sand and apple juice not on his hand. Tossing it in the compostable sack he headed off as well, they would meet in around 10 minute to set off. 

The sun has only moved slightly in the sky, but the temperature has increased even more. The dryness of the incoming heat was starting the show in the desert, dancing heat lines were visible in the distant dunes. They weren’t going to be in the heat for very long, the base of the mountain range was only an hour hike away. He looked at the mountain range, somewhere in the steep cliffs at the base was what he was looking for. Where the desert met the Himalayas, a place barren of most life was a rumoured ancient civilization in a thriving forest. While a forest has been found there many years ago, a surprise to the explorers, a majority of it had yet to be traversed. During the summer it became a humid mess, with night rain dropping temperatures, and in the winter it was a winter dream, dipping into freezing temperatures in the shade of the mountains. 

Living there now would be a struggle, and in an unadvanced society it seems impossible, but running through that forest was a river that never froze over. With water comes life, and with life prosperity. Dipper believed people had lived there, a city had thrived, and was involved in the commerce of the silk trade. The scripture his pictures came from was supposedly from this lost city, excavated from desert ruins over 100 miles away many years ago. 

Growing conversation once again pulled him from his ever running thoughts, and with a deep breath he pulled his gaze from the dark mountains. His team was gathering near the main tent, which meant the ten minutes must have already passed. Tightening his pack’s straps he headed over to them, heart race spiking ever so slightly. This was the start of something he couldn’t turn back from, and he needed this to be successful, his career, and familial ties, were at stake.

\--- ---

It was nearly dark when his team stopped for the night, their previous silent desert surroundings now changed to a lively forest. They were all exhausted from the journey, and Dipper feared they were about the give up. The forest was massive, and as he had laid his eyes on it, anxiety had settled in his stomach. Now deep into it’s green depths, it only worsened, there were no signs of any civilization yet, but they had found the river and were following it’s lead.

His team talked amongst themselves behind him, setting up the travel camp for the night. He closed his eyes, blocking them out, and took a deep breath. Something kept telling him he was close, but the farther they traveled without any signs it was slowly being drowned out by anxiety. If only he could convince them, and himself,that they were almost there. The sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump, and his eyes shot open to look over at Wendy. 

“Who would've believed there was such a thriving forest between two of the harshest climates. If there were to be any lost civilization, it would be here.” He knew she was trying to cheer him up, and smiled at her, appreciating the effort.

“Hopefully there is Wendy, part of me believes so strongly we’re close but what if it’s wrong. You know what this means for me.” Her hand tightened its grip for only a second before letting go, slapping him in the back instead.

“Don’t be such a worrier Dipper, if that instinct of yours thinks it’s here than it must be, when has it ever been wrong before? Now come socialize and eat some food before it’s completely dark.” She walked back to the team, quickly joining in their conversation, and he slowly followed. 

To his surprise his team was rather hopeful, mainly thanks to Wendy, and by the time they went to bed Dipper felt better than before. The travel tents were much smaller, just barely big enough for the person sleeping in them. The light of the fire dimly illuminated his tent as he laid there, attempting to get comfortable on the forest ground. Sleep pulled at his senses, and for once his body seemed accepting of it. He felt oddly at ease, and within 5 minutes drifted off to sleep, something that hasn't happened in years. 

It was pitch dark when an all too familiar scream jolted him awake, but this time it wasn't in his head. He scrambled in the small tent, quickly pulling on shoes and grabbing his mag-light. The inky darkness only expanded when he opened his tent, dim embers all that was left of the fire. Moonlight speckled the forest floor, giving some light, and Dipper looked around, but only sat in profounding silence. No one else even made a sign of waking, and he questioned it had been in his head until he faintly caught the sound of..crying? 

Without hesitation he headed towards the sound, clicking on his light to show the way through the trees. It never got louder the farther he walked, but instead started to be drowned out by the sound of running water. A break through the trees gave him a quick glance at the river, but something was off. He quickly made his way to the opening, stepping onto the embankment and simply staring. The trees didn’t grow over the river, letting it’s width to be encompassed in moonlight, which was giving most of the river a silvery hue. 

All but the middle, which was shining gold. 

Dipper only stared, confusion clouding his thoughts, it must be some optical illusion, some stone at the bottom reacting to moonlight; they hadn’t seen this the entirety of following the river during the day. Only the sound of crying snapped him out of it, and his eyes darted around for the source. Once again it was nowhere to be seen, but as it increased in volume again he noticed it was coming from up the river, towards the source of gold. He hesitated this time before walking, he was already lost, but if he stayed here his team would find him. His instinct, as Wendy called it, screamed at him to follow the sound, that this was his once chance. 

It didn’t even take a second of convincing for Dipper to start walking upstream, and he hoped his instincts were right once again. The moonlight provided ample light, the full moon glowing down on him from it’s point in the sky. He silently followed the gold trail, the crying now long gone, the only noise coming from the river. He didn’t know how long he walked, time seemed at a still, to only sign it wasn't was the moon moving through the sky. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, but this time he knew he was doing was correct. Any consequences he could face later, his only task at hand was to find the source of the gold. In the distance he caught a glimmer of gold, and picked up pace, it only growing larger the closer he got. He quickly came upon the edge of a golden lake, the other side barely visible in the dimness. 

_In the center of the golden expanse, directly under the full moon sat a statue, and from it’s core leaked the gold itself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and please comment what you think, I love feedback though I never get it before I post a chapter lmao <3


	3. Deity of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just binge wrote this again, kinda surprised I wrote two chapter in two nights, the intro took me a week to write. Once again, no beta bc we die like men, and I'll try to write and get out another chapter by next Friday; I'm about to be very busy with traveling for Xmas! <3 Sorry for the sporadic update schedule btw, I'm literally just posting chapters as I write them ^^;

The statue was black in color, many parts of it were broken away, signs of years of neglect, but in the middle was a pristine white circle, gold dripping down around it. Dipper could only assume it was over 6 feet tall, and was itching to get a closer look. Could this be the key to the ancient city here, was this what he was looking for? But the gold sent warning signs in his head, and he knew it wasn’t as perfect as it seemed. If only he could get closer, the statue seemed to call to him, he felt some unexplained connection. He glanced down at the golden pool, gentle ripples from the river was the only thing showing it wasn’t solid.

It wasn’t nearly enough to deter him though, and he slowly began to make his way around the edge of the pool, looking for anything to use as a walkway to the center. Closer inspection showed pieces of stone submerged in the water, but nothing easily accessible. He was over half way around it’s circumference when he saw the pool start to concave in. As he got closer he realized it was running down, making a small waterfall, but it wasn’t the natural path the river went. The gold ran down over stone pillars and stairs, and it clicked in Dipper’s mind he was at the top of some building. That could only mean the gold pool had formed here over time, eventually flowing into the river. 

The forest had taken over most of the building he was on, covering it in layers of dirt and growth. It didn’t dare to reach close to the gold though, and that made him pause, if the plants knew better than to mess with this statue, he should take that as a warning. It was a fine warning indeed, and Dipper should have taken it more seriously, but the longer he was here the stronger his urge to confront the statue got. He turned back to the object of his infatuation, and was startled to see a rough stone path leading to it through the gold. Had that been there when he first walked over, did he just not notice it over the golden waterfall? He warily took a step closer to it, peering across the black stones. It was not the safest thing to be walking on, but currently it was his only way across.

He hesitantly placed a foot on the first stone, pressing down to feel no movement underneath him. It was hardly big enough for both of his feet, but he managed anyway. He continued this slow dance across the pool, stepping from one stone to the next, at one point nearly jumping to the next one. He was afraid to fall into the golden depths, unsure of what it actually was or what it could do to him. He eventually made it to safety at the base of the statue, it was nearly 5 feet across, providing ample safe footing. 

The statue was even bigger in front of him, nearly a foot taller than he had guessed, towering over him yet casting no shadow. He couldn’t make out what it was, it was too far gone to age and weather. He could tell that the white piece of it was some sort of crystal, speckled with black and gold. The gold seemed to come from inside it, and up close it looked like it was crying. Pieces started to fall into place and Dipper stared in disbelief, a statue couldn’t cry, but he had yet to see the source of the noise yet. He had really gone crazy from the stress or sleep deprivation, thinking for a second the statue was crying. 

It really did sound crazy, but the longer he stayed on the thought the more he started to believe it was true. His nightmares, the screams, the crying and this statue that had been ‘crying’ gold for thousands of years, it seemed to improbable to all be related. 

Improbable, but not impossible. 

His instincts screamed at him that he was correct, he was here for a reason, this was what he had been looking for. It wasn’t wrong, if he could document this statue on camera it alone would be enough proof. But getting back to his camp would be the issue, he only had his footprints in the mud to follow, his trek through the woods had left no such trail. It would be better to be as close to camp as possible for daylight, and the moon was moving closer to its end. When he turned to look for the stones back, they were no longer there, nor were they there when he walked around the base again and again.

At this point worry started to creep back into his mind, how could they have only been there for such a small time. Had Dipper walking on them caused them to sink without him noticing? Nothing made sense all over again, and he crouched down, closing his eyes to think before he got overwhelmed. Freaking out would get him nowhere, he knew that, he had been in plenty of tricky situations before. None of them compared to being trapped at the center of some strange gold pool in the middle of the night nowhere close to camp though. He sighed running a hand down his face, his thought processes proving to be very unhelpful. 

A cold wetness dripped onto his hair, and he looked up, quickly opening his eyes, expecting to see the start of a rain storm. No such signs appeared, and he reached up to feel what had landed on him. It felt beyond cold, and as he drew his hand back he already knew what it was, but his fingers covered in gold only solidified his assumption. He looked up again, but this time to the statue for the source, and saw the crystal was producing much more gold than before. Since he now knew the gold was, thankfully, harmless he reached up to the crystal, coating his finger in more of the gold.

He wasn't expecting the crystal to come with him, and let out a surprised sound, barely managing to catch it in his hand. It was small, the size of a baseball, but far more heavy. It sent a chill down his spine, the cold from it seeping into his bones. He turned it slightly, inspecting it, but found no exit where the gold would come from; instead the gold had stopped oozing from it. A sudden warning shot through his head, and he quickly stood up confused, but not for long as he was soon surrounded in golden light. His eyes shot to the moon, and he nearly dropped the crystal at the sight, the once silver moon was now gold.

He quickly began to panic at the events happening, looking out at the golden pool again for any sign of an exit to shore. The pool was no longer completely gold however, the gold was being pulled towards the center, revealing crystal clear water that soon flowed away. Dread filled Dipper’s mind at the sight, he was frozen in the spot, not sure what to even try to do. He clutched the crystal tighter as he watched the gold flow to the stature and slowly start to encompass it. The once black statue was now gold before his eyes, and all he could do was stare.

He was unprepared for the ground to shake underneath him, and lost footing on the now golden base, slipping off it to the ground below. It was a small fall, less than 3 feet, and he brought his arms to his chest to unconsciously protect the crystal. The landing still knocked the breath out of him, and he struggled to pull in a lungful of air. The ground still shook beneath him, and in front of him was something he couldn't understand. The statue seemed to actually glow, only getting brighter by the increasing moonlight. He nearly had to look away until cracks suddenly shot up the statue and everything went pitch black.

Instinctively he closed his eyes, heart hammering in his chest, only opening them after a few seconds of silence. The first thing he registered was the moonlight was back to it’s silver hue, and the quick second, a golden glow radiated near his feat. He slowly followed the glow to  
its source, mind reeling at what he saw, and his heart nearly stopped when it spoke.

_“I’d speak quickly, mortal, for your death is rather imminent.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be it, we'll finally meet Bill in all his godly glory. Pls comment what you think, and as I said I'll try to get out the next chapter by next Friday. See you all then! <3


	4. The Chosen One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I had holidays then work and college started up again. But now that my schedule is settled down I am back, and should have another chapter up in a few days. I also have been working on sketching up what Bill looks like so I might share some pics next chap too. Emjoy!

The voice rumbled the earth underneath his feat, and Dipper felt fear run through his body. He slowly looked up to see the being in front of him, almost having to look away due to the gold light pouring from the god. He stood over 30 feet tall, olive skin dark against the golden light that shone from thin golden veins running the length of his body. Adorned with gold and black jewelry, his outfit resembled that of the Egyptian gods. His second pair of arms were an inky black, seeming to absorb the light from his body.

When Dipper finally made it up to the deity's face, his eyes froze there. Tears like molten gold poured from an empty socket, yet never dripped beyond his face, flowing like an endless loop. The other eye, with a sclera of black, was coldly gazing at him; the red pupil shone like a burning flame. No words could form in his throat, the sight before him left his brain at a loss. The god was beautiful, he could feel the power just from his golden presence, but he also felt the ever growing hostility. 

The cold voice once again spoke, rooting Dipper to the spot. “If you’re not going to speak, I’ll simply kill you where you lay.” Fear coursed through his body, heart hammering so loud he feared the god could hear it. He felt like prey, cornered on all sides, no escape by brute force. But using his body was never how he did things, and as fear slowly filled him out his thoughts started to come together. He held up his hands, the crystal he pulled from the statue on display in his palms. 

“I awoke to crying and found myself upon a golden lake, with a statue in the middle of it which held this crystal. When I touched it it fell from its place and the statue fell, but appeared soon after. If I have desecrated something belonging to you I deeply apologize.” He didn’t dare to look up, his gaze rested on the ground in front of him, watching the golden hue shimmer. He heard a shift of cloth, the clinking of jewelry, and felt an immense presence over him. His heart got only louder in his chest, the quietness bothering him more than hearing that cold voice again. He soon wished the quietness had stayed as the gods' voice hung heavy in the air, seething of anger. 

_“My eye, a mortal dares to lay their hands on my eye. The others punish me so.”_

Coldness touched Dipper’s hands, and he jolted in surprise, attempting to pull away. A hand enveloped his body, it’s freezing touch searing his skin. He rose through the air, and was brought face to face with the god. His once golden veins were now red, black cracks scattering his face. The hand tightened its grip on his body and he slowly felt the air leave his lungs. He winced in pain, but the god showed no reaction. His red gaze bored into Dipper, hatred oozing from his body, but the hatred was not directed at him. 

“Return my eye to me now mortal and I shall be benevolent enough to give you a painless death. If you falter any longer though, I may not be as kind.” Dipper’s breath was knocked from him as the gods grip got even tighter. A sharp crack resonated from inside him and his vision started to black out. It seemed the god had already lied, for he was certain his ribs had just been broken. He was at a loss on how to show he submitted, he had no breath left to speak, his arms uncomfortably stuck above his head. The god didn’t seem to need a response from Dipper though, as he watched a jet black hand reach for the eye.

Golden light beamed from Dipper's hand and the god let out a pained noise, the hand crushing Dipper releasing him. He fell through the air for a short distance before landing on a rough surface, a choked noise escaping his lips. Nausea grew in his stomach as he willed himself to not pass out. His side screamed and his lungs burned for air, but every breath only worsened the pain. The object he landed on began to move, and he realized he was on one of the god’s other hands. He must have caught him before he could fall all the way, how nice. 

“I should have known, they wouldn’t have made it that easy. This is a divine punishment after all, letting me have me eye back after thousands of years wouldn’t be fair.” Anger still oozed from his voice, but now that it wasn’t directed at Dipper he was more concerned. He wondered what the god had done to deserve such a punishment, but given his actions he could see this god was not a fan of humanity. 

“And you, mortal, touching things without questioning it, now I can’t even kill you if I wanted to.” His gaze tuned to the brunette in his hands, raising him back to eye level. The movement alone sent another wave of pain through Dipper’s body and he groaned, bringing his hands to his sides, the eye falling to the gods hand. However no golden light appeared, for the god had not tried to steal his eye away. 

“It appears I’m the chosen one,” Dipper said weakly, sarcasm evident in his voice. “Not that I wanted to be, it appears we’re both under a punishment. But before you decide to kill me or not, may I at least have the name of the god I’ve awoken” All he had wanted was to discover an ancient civilization, to make his uncle finally proud of him. Had he known he would end up waking a god, he would have accepted his familial expulsion years ago. 

The god simply stared for a moment, mildly surprised the mortal had enough courage to speak back with such a tone. He had already stated he wouldn't kill him, he needed to get his eye back, but on closer inspection he could see the boy in his hands was not in the best condition. He supposed it was the least he could do for the mortal, who knew how long he'd had to keep him alive before he got his eye back. 

"If you wish, Chosen One, then I shall give that much to you, but only for yours in return. Since, as you said, this is a punishment for the both of us." He grinned and Dipper felt a jolt go up his spine, nothing coming from this god seemed nice. The red from his body was fading though, to his relief, and he only hoped that meant the god was less angry.

"My name is not something you would understand, the language of its origin gone to time. In your native tongue however I am Bill Cipher, the god of the dream realm, and bringer of nightmares. Now tell me 'Chosen One', what is your name?" 

Dipper hesitated for a moment, thinking of what Bill had just said. 'The bringer of nightmares', it seemed so familiar, and he cursed his brain for not thinking fast enough in his pain ridden state. As soon as he looked up at the god's face it clicked, the ancient book he had used to find this place. A grin formed on his face and he locked eyes with Bill.

"My name is Dipper Pines, and I think I know how to rid us both of this punishment."


End file.
